Just You
by GoChi Studios
Summary: Hey all. This is my first EVO fic. I worked on it solo, but Chi is helping me with the others. There are sequels coming up for this, so you'll need to see this story before you read the others.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men - Evolution or any of the charactors there- in, I just wanna play with some of them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is gonna be yaoi, meaning 2 or more males inlove with eachother.  
  
Pairing: Kurt/Pietro(Nightcrawler/Quicksilver) Very OOC.  
  
Notes: I said that I wouldn't work on new story till I was done with another, but I've got severe writers block and hopefully this will kill it. By the way, I don't know how to write Kurt's accent, so just use your imagination. Also, I am using 3rd person POV's.  
  
  
  
Title: Just you  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Thinking*  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*I'm staring at him again, dammit.* Kurt mentally cursed to himself again, hoping he didn't notice. *Of all the guys I know, why did it have to be him?* Kurt tried to remember just when he started having feelings toward the tall, skinny, silver haired speed demon for the umpteenth time that day. I was lunch time and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes, or thoughts for that matter, off him. *Pietro Maximoff, what is it about you?* He sighed. *I've gotta talk to someone about this. This can't be normal, I..."  
  
"KURT!!!" He was snapped forcefully out of his thoughts by Scott, who was waving his hand infront of his face and hollering at him. "You ok, man?" He looked worriedly at Kurt, wondering if his friend was alright.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry Scott." He replied, sounding alittle down.  
  
"You sure, you don't sound alright." he pried.  
  
"I'm fine, Scott," he smiled reasuringly. "I just have alot on my mind right now."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, that's fine. Besides, we got to get to class." He replied.  
  
"Alright, but if you wanna talk, I'm here." Scott finished, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"What're friends for if not to listen without prejiduce?"  
  
Kurt blushed, not from embarrasment, but from the irony of the question. Fortunately, the image inducer wasn't able to reveal his blush. "See you after school, Scott."  
  
"See you."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*He's staring at me again. Maybe he's getting suspicous.* Pietro thought, noticing Kurts stare out of the corner of his eye. Inwardly, he was frantic with worry, but outside, he remained his his normal, hyperactive self. *He can't know. Can he? If he, or anyone, finds out, I'm gonna be a laughing stock among the brotherhood. I can't risk it.* He sighed. *I'll never live it down if Kurt knew I loved him* Dejected, he walked on to class.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful for him, and he was glad of it. He didn't even want to bother with anyone right now. He didn't bother going to the boarding house after school, instead he went for a walk in the park. He never visited the park. He never even really thought of it, but he needed to think, and could be left alone at the park, and he needed that. Now more than ever.  
  
"Yo, Pietro, is that you?"  
  
He looked up to see a familiar face in the trees. *Oh no.* "What do want, Toad?"  
  
"I hang here all the time, yo. The question is, why are YOU here? You hate it here." Toad asked, confusion evident on his face. He hopped to a bench and waited for Pietro to answer.  
  
"Just because I never came here before doesn't mean I hate it." He said, extremely annoyed.  
  
"Yo, no need to get defencive, just wonderin." He replied. "So..." He continued, "Why ARE you here?"  
  
"I need to think, now leave me alone." He said, frustrated that he couldn't be left in peice.  
  
"Whoa, you, thinking...?" The glare he received from his friend stopped that line in it's tracks. "You're serious, aren't you?" He just received another glare right before Pietro sped off.  
  
*Maybe I can find some peice at the beach.* he thought as he sped through traffic, going too fast too be seen, but not fast enough to cause any major damage.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*Finally, school's out.* Kurt thought. *Thank goodness. I couldn't concentrate all day. If this keeps up, I'm gonna fail for sure. Maybe the beach...*  
  
"Kurt, we're goin to the arcade, wanna come?" Kitty said, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm gonna head to the beach." He replied.  
  
"That sounds like fun, I could use a good swim." Evan jumped in.  
  
"Then go use the pool at the mansion, I want to be alone." Kurt said, slightly surprised by harshness of his own voice.  
  
"Well, looks who's Mister Attitude all of a sudden." Rogue said from her place at the back of the group.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Jean said, glaring at Rogue.  
  
"No, I've just got alot on my mind, thats all" Kurt said, skulkily.  
  
"You sure?" She pried.  
  
"He'll talk when he's ready, Jean." Scott interupted. Jean looked at him and he nodded reasuringly. With that, Kurt took off to the beach, alone.  
  
When he arrived, he was pleasantly surprised to find the area near deserted. He looked around, trying to find a nice secluded spot where he could think. He saw a small cave on the cliff that was above the reach of high tide, and perfect for thinking. Without a moments hesitation, he made is way to the cave.  
  
When he got to the cave, he found that the opening was soo small, he would have to crawl through it. He looked in to see if it was occupied, but he couldn't see anything because he was blocking what little light that graced the cave. He listened for noise, but couldn't hear anything, so he went in.  
  
It was rather comfortable inside, enough room to sit, and probably to crawl around. He sat down and found that he could put his feet out towards the other side all the way, and still had room. He took his back pack off and layed it down behind his back, so he could use it as a pillow, and laid down on it.  
  
He got comfortable and lost himself in thought. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice another person enter the cave until the other person, who had not seen him and was crawling around to find a place to lay, landed his hand on his groin, causing him to shoot into a sitting position and bump his head forcfully against that of the intruder, knocking them both out.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark out and his head was throbbing. The second was that the intruder was still knocked out, and the third being that the intruder lay sprawled over the middle and lower part of his body. He sat up and pushed the body onto his back and off his legs. He couldn't see the body clearly, but he recognized it, he knew. The painful pounding in his head didn't help matters much. "Hey," he said, quietly as not to agitate his headache further, shaking the still form before him. "Hey, wake up."  
  
"Huh... what?" the form mumbled sleepily and in obvious pain.  
  
*That voice, it can't be.* Kurt thought. "Pietro?"  
  
"Kurt?" Pietro said, shooting to a sitting position immediately at hearing the voice of the object of his secret affections.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered a bit harshly, not yet over the shock of the fact that his unseen companion was also his hearts desire.  
  
"This is MY cave." Pietro growled.  
  
"I don't see you're name." Kurt shot back.  
  
"That's because it is too dark to see anything you furry freak." With that Pietro took a little torch out of his pack and made his way to a corner of the cave. He lit the torch and started a small fire, illuminating their surroundings. When Kurt's eyes cam into focus, he gasped. Following his line of sight, Pietro saw what made Kurt gasp and went pale. In all his excitement, he forgot about his wall paintings, namely one that said "PIETRO LOVES KURT - 4-EVER" inside of a heart.  
  
Kurt regained use of his senses and looked at Pietro questioningly. Pietro nodded in confirmation and lowered his head in shame. *How can I face him now, he knows.* He closed his eyes against the newly forming tears. *Now he is gonna tell everyone and...* Before he could finish that thought, he felt a fur edged hand on his cheek. He flinched and opened his eyes to see Kurt looking at him with watery eyes. Before he had time to think, Kurt kissed him square on his lips. A soft, chaste, loving lip kiss. When Kurt pulled back, he said "I love you too, Pietro. Forever!"  
  
At that moment, Pietro swore that he was the happiest man on earth. He threw his arms around Kurt and hugged him for all the world. They both, right then, knew that no matter what, they would always be together.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
How did you like that? Should I put up a sequel? Should I stop while I'm ahead? Review and lemme know. 


End file.
